


A Rock in a hard place

by UWUER



Series: Little fics for me :D [1]
Category: Ghosts of War - Fandom
Genre: Celebrations, Flirting, Light Smut, M/M, Restaurants, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/pseuds/UWUER
Summary: The party decides to party after Eugene's best new seller but he gets more than he can handle when his two closet friends start getting more clingy and touchy then ever before can Eugene survive?
Relationships: Eugene/Chris, Eugene/Tappert
Series: Little fics for me :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Rock in a hard place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UWUER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/gifts).



Ok so listen my doc has committed suicide but I promise it will be published soon

Also little tab update I may have to get a beta soon so if anyone is a beta then hit me up


End file.
